


10 new messages

by yestoday



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, Suggestive language, a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: [jinwook added 9 new members to the chat]





	1. Chapter 1

_**8.47 PM** _

[ **jinwook** added 9 new members to the chat]

 

**changhyun** : whats this

 **minsoo** : what's**

 

[ **changhyun** changed **minsoo's** name to **stupid** ]

 

 **stupid** : really. this is the best you can do.

 

[ **jinwook** renamed the chat ' _family_ ']

 

 **jinwook** : I thought we could use this to talk ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

 **hwanhee** : hyung how did you do that!!11!!!1

 **jinwook** : what?

 **hwanhee** : the bear thing

 **jinwook** : trade secret (▰∀◕)ﾉ 

 **hwanhee** : hyungieeeeeee

 **jinwook** : └|∵┌| |┐∵|┘

 

[ **dongyeol** changed **jinwook's** name to **kid** ]

 

 **kid** : EXCUSE me

 **dongyeol** : hyung ur literally communicating via emoticon

 **kid** : ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ

 

[ **dongyeol** changed **kid's** name to **super kid** ]

 

 **super kid** : don't make me set sooil on you

 **dongyeol** : if u can get him to stop sucking face w minsoo hyung

 **stupid** : we aren't doing anything of the sort you brat

 

[ **super kid** changed **dongyeol's** name to **#1 brat** ]

 

 **#1 brat:** wdym u guys just chased me out of the room so u could make out??

 **sooil:** no we chased you out bc you were being a nuisance

 **sooil:** as usual 

 **#1 brat:** u love me rly hyung >:D

 **wooseok:** what's going on

 **wooseok:** this isn't right at all

 

[ **wooseok** changed **hwanhee's** name to **#1 brat** ]

 

 **#1 brat** : THERE CAN ONKY BE ONE 

 **#1 brat** : ONLY***

 **#1 brat** : WE WILL FIGHT 

 **#1 brat** : TO THE DEATH

 **#1 brat** : OR AT LEAST TILL WE GET HUNGRY

 **stupid** : I don't know who is who but they're both annoying

 **changhyun** : you hate everybody stupid 

 

[ **stupid** changed **changhyun's** name to **I hate you most** ]

 

 **I hate you most** : ok

 **super kid** : ＼(★^∀^★)／

 **#1 brat** : a bowl of ramyeon says this chat is going to fall apart in a day

 **#1 brat** : you're on

 **sungjoon** : what

 **sungjoon** : we were gone for like

 **sungjoon** : an hour

 **yein** : we brought back ice cream hehehe :)

 **sooil** : didn't gyu go with you

 **yein** : yeah but he stopped to play with this puppy we saw you know how he is

 **yein** : wait what is this chat

 **sungjoon** : don't we see enough of each other every day

 **stupid** : you know, he's right

 **super kid** : （（（(T-T*)）））

 **wooseok** : oh come on jin-hyung just wants us to talk more

 **wooseok** : it's a good idea

 **#1 brat** : oooooo

 **#1 brat** : OOOOOOO

 **#1 brat** : look who's 

 **#1 brat** : WHIPPED

 **wooseok** : idk which one of you that was so I'm going to kill you both brb

 **sooil** : again? that's like the third time this week

 **I hate you most** : he's really going at it

 **yein** : I can hear him from the kitchen

 **stupid** : I think I heard a crash

 **sungjoon** : that scream was definitely hwan

 **sooil** : how should we tell the managers that up10tion is down two members

 **sungjoon** : are we up8tion then

 **sungjoon** : that's dumb

 **super kid** : NOO THEY BROKE THE DOOR

 **super kid** : I don't get paid enough for this

 

_**11.05 PM** _

[ **gyujin** has left the chat]


	2. Chapter 2

_**6.38 AM** _

**super kid** : did gyujin leave

 **I hate you most** : he says yes

 **I hate you most** : because he came back and saw a mess

 **I hate you most** : so he decided not to be a part of it

 **sooil** : kid you became a part of it when you signed that contract

 **#1 brat** : upmesstion 

 

[ **#1 brat**  renamed the chat ' _upmesstion_ ']

 

 **stupid** : it is entirely too early for this

 **#1 brat** : uRGHDfdfdfssc

 

[ **super kid** added **gyujin** to the chat]

[ **super kid** changed **gyujin's** name to **betrayer** ]

 

 **I hate you most** : gyu says

 **I hate you most** : "NNNOOOOOOOO"

 **#1 brat** : he's really saying it

 **#1 brat** : we can hear him in the bedroom

 **#1 brat** : he took a really long breath

 **sungjoon** : why are you all talking in here

 **sungjoon** : we're going to be late

 **wooseok** : okay okay you nag more than my mother

 

[ **wooseok** changed **sungjoon's** name to **mom!?!** ]

 

 **betrayer** : is yein hyung dad then

 **stupid** : no sooil hyung is dad

 **#1 brat** : O.O

 **#1 brat** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **I hate you most** : k i n k y

 **stupid** : _[this message has been removed from the chat for harmful language]_

 **wooseok** : guys let him do him

 **betrayer** : i think sooil hyung is gonna do minsoo hyung no matter what you guys say

 **#1 brat** : "DO"

 **stupid** : I'm going to slap you all 

 **mom!?!** : AFTER we get in the bus 

 **sooil** : what's going on

 

 **[stupid** changed **sooil's** name to **slowil]**

 

 **slowil:** ok babe

 **#1 brat** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **mom!?!** : IS EVERYONE IN THE VEHICLE

 **super kid** : calm down joon I'm counting

 **super kid** : um joonie

 **super kid** : your boyfriend is missing

 **super kid** : living room team?

 **betrayer:** when I woke up you two weren't in the living room

 **betrayer:**  I just assumed you were together the night before

 **betrayer:** after that I didn't really want to know anymore

 **I hate you most** : I've never seen joon run so fast

 **#1 brat** : what's happening we can't see from the back

 **slowil:** sungjoon's dragging yein outside

 **wooseok:** yeinnie looks dead lmao

 **wooseok:** and they're back

 **mom?!?:** I forgot to wake him up this morning!!!

 **mom?!?:** NOW DRIVE MANAGER-HYUNG

 **mom?!?:** wait why did I say that here

 **stupid:** stupid


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really easy to write so I'll probably be updating this more than my other stuff :) and I swear I'll reply comments soon!

_**7.45 PM** _

[ **#1 brat** changed **#1 brat's** name to **dongyeol]**

[ **#1** brat changed **#1 brat's** name to **hwanhee]**

 

 **betrayer:** finally, I know you two move as a single entity the rest of the time but I was getting frustrated

 **hwanhee:** hyung u weren't even here half the time 

 **betrayer:** I don't have to be on here to get frustrated by you two

 **dongyeol:** hyungggggg why are you so meannn :(

 **betrayer:** you two deserve it

 **super kid:** hwanxiao go shower

 **wooseok:** hwanxiao????

 **super kid:** you know... hwanhee and xiao

 **betrayer:** why not xiaohee

 **super kid:** don't be ridiculous hwanxiao is where it's at

 **wooseok:** I agree

 **I hate you most** : literally hyung could say the milk should be poured before the cereal and wooseok would agree 

 **betrayer:** ^

 **wooseok:** ok first of all that is disgusting

 **wooseok:** secondly I dislike all of you very much 

 **mom?!?:** I doubt you dislike  _all_ of us ;)

 **I hate you most** : ROFL

 

 **[wooseok** has changed **wooseok's**  name to **how to leave an idol group]**

 

 **mom?!?:** you're stuck with us deal with it /hair flip

 **betrayer:** ew

 **how to leave an idol group** : I'll get out, watch me. And then I'll join teen top

 **super kid:** on the bright side you'll still have a minsoo and a changhyun in your group

 **slowil:** but you could never replace beomduk and big toe

 **how to leave an idol group** : that's the point

 **I hate you most** : ok

 **stupid:** I literally just got here

 **stupid:** I didn't even do anything

 **stupid:** how could you do this to me

 **hwanhee:** oh no

 **stupid:** I have spent so much of my time giving you cuddles when you know I hate skinship

 **stupid:** so much time and effort spent on this group

 **stupid:** even though you all keep calling me beomduk

 **stupid:** I fell on my ass so many times for you

 **betrayer:** he's still going

 **yein:** my phone just vibrated off the table WHAT is going on

 **betrayer:** minsoo-hyung's ranting

 **hwanhee:** hes always so offended

 **dongyeol:** dramaaaa queennnnn

 **yein:** um wait

 **yein:** since when does hwanhee not use proper punctuation and dongyeol use unnecessary numbers of the same letter

 **super kid:** HEY 

 **how to leave an idol group** : omg

 **hwanhee:** O <O

 **dongyeol:** O >O

 **mom?!?:** what's that arrow thing

 **dongyeol:** HYUNG it's a nose duh!!!

 **yein:** that is definitely not dongyeol so

 **yein:** hello hwan

 

 **[hwanhee** has changed **yein's** name to **see u on the bbc sherlock** ]

 

 **dongyeol:** WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT

 **hwanhee:** we shouldve known yeinnie hyung would know

 **betrayer:** I feel... betrayed

 **slowil:** HAH 

 **I hate you most** : as if this group wasn't confusing enough

 **stupid:** is anyone even listening to me

 **stupid:** I can see when you leave me on 'read' you know

 **stupid:** you all suck


End file.
